winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: Dimension at War
Darkness falls! After the Avalar Empire began the long feared war at Isis, many brave souls came forth. They answered the Call, and so did the Winx and Specialists. The 13 once inseparable friends were forced to divide in order to uphold their duty to defeat the Avalars. But they formed bonds, and made many new friends, as they and their followers scattered across the Magic Dimension, to free it from the grip of the Empire. They answered the call, and these are their stories. Tecna: The Battle of Zenith Family betrayal and civil unrest! Months preceding the Battle of Isis, Tecna's father, the King of Zenith, willingly joined the Avalar Empire. With Tecna's home-world under enemy control, she was forced to denounce her own family in favor of freedom. Hating the Avalars and the king for what they were doing, Tecna's old friend Iris, and her android boyfriend Memox, formed a rebellion ready to strike should the worst happen. Mere days after the Alliance defeat at Isis, the Zenith Rebels began their campaign for freedom, plunging the planet into civil war. Seeking to aid the rebels, and realizing the strategic importance of the planet, HALC approved a massive invasion of the planet. Now after so long away from home, Tecna returns to her home-world, as a conqueror. Planning "I can't believe I'm here like this." said General Tecna viewing Zenith on the flag-ship of the fleet invading Zenith, "I shouldn't have come." "We need you." said Major Nebula "The fact that you're the princess of this world is the reason you were chosen to lead the invasion. Besides, your friend Iris has been asking for our help." "I know. But that doesn't make it any less difficult." "Come over here you two." said Colonel Will Vandom, standing next to a hologram of the planet "Iris has just patched herself through and we need to plan the landing." Tecna and Nebula joined them "What's the verdict Iris?" Tecna asked "My rebels and I are in control of several portions of the planet." The hologram of General Iris pointed to red-shaded areas on the hologram of the planet "The original plan was to have you land in this occupied sector in the south where we are, but you won't be able to because the Loyalist and Avalar air-forces control the skies at the moment." Iris explained through a hologram projection. "Geez. You're a long ways away from the capital, which is in the north." said Nebula "Any suggestions on where we could land?" Will asked "My best is this small town just 10 miles west of the area where we are." said Iris pointing to a red dot on the planet hologram "My spies report that a single battalion consisting of Loyalist and Avalar forces occupies it, but with the forces you have, you should be able to take it with little fight." "What are your numbers?" Tecna asked "At least 53,893. Men and machine " "We have a 10 battalions, a total of 100,000 men with us. Along with several hundred war machines from Miana on Aio." said Nebula "So Iris is right that we should be able to take that town quickly. And with our superior air force, we should be able to maintain control of the skies." "After that, we'll proceed north. Our invasion should divide their attentions so you should be able to advance as well" said Will "We'll meet up at this town just 6 miles from Titania, the capital," she pointed to a red dot near the capital "then advance to it together." "Do you have heavy bombers in the air-forces you brought?" Iris asked and Nebula nodded "Then we should have them do regular air-raids on the capital to weaken their defenses while we make our advances." Tecna sighed "What is it General?" Will asked "I'm just not comfortable doing this." said Tecna "Many have tried to conquer Zenith, all have failed. Our numbers don't even reach 200,000. And even if it did, we're still out-numbered 8-2. Furthermore, my father once said that it would take 1,000,000 men, and a hundred years, to take this planet." "Well, lets prove him wrong." said Iris "Right." said Tecna with a more confident tone The first battle On the way down, Tecna and Nebula were in a transport holding 25 men, while Will was in another fleet landing a bit further to the east, and briefed the men on how things were going to go. "Aright men, once we capture this town, we're to proceed north and meet up with the rebels, while liberating any other towns and villages we come across. Remember, we're here to free my people. Not destroy their home or kill them." said Tecna with a stern tone "Commander?" "Yes ma'am." said Commander Brick "You heard her boys. Open fields are something else, but in a town or village, minimal damage with guns and knives only. No bazookas or grenades. Check your aim as well. We want to minimize civilian casualties as much as we can." "Stay sharp and fight smart." said Nebula Tecna, Nebula, and Will, along with a company of at least 200 men from several other transports, landed on the outskirts of the town and advanced forward to make way for the rest of the invasion force. Just as they got to the town limit, they encountered enemy resistance. "This is where it begins men. Fire at will!" said Tecna as the fighting started "Where's Will and her men?" Nebula asked a few minutes later over the roar of the fighting "Flanking around to the right. Mega Wat!" "General! I think I see enemy reinforcements coming in!" yelled Commander Brick next to her "Colonel Will's flanking maneuver should take care of that." Tecna answered "I can see them now." yelled Nebula "And it's working. The enemy is pulling back." "ALL INFANTRY ADVANCE!" Tecna ordered As they entered the town square, Tecna received a call from Timmy, who was leading the air forces. "Tecna." Timmy called over the phone "Yes Timmy?" Tecna answered "What's going on down there?" "We've reached the town square and things have quieted down for the moment. But I know we're not done yet, and there are still enemy forces in hiding at the moment." "You've got another problem. My air-scouts have just reported 20 enemy Tanks and 20 Decay Brutes on their way from the north. We're moving to intercept." "You do that. Take them out before they can get to the town." "What was that about?" Will asked as Tecna ended the call "Enemy reinforcements in the form of Tanks and Brutes. Timmy and his Squadron are moving to intercept and take them out." "Speaking of the enemy." said Nebula "My scouts reported that they're regrouping in the other square about 10 blocks from here." "But now that we're in control of a portion of the town, it's time to get the rest of the invasion down here." said Tecna "The presence of more of our forces may force them to withdraw due to or superior numbers and power. Contact Admiral Julie Yamamoto and have her send down the rest of our forces." "Yes ma'am" Nebula responded with a salute Battle on the way to the rendezvous Even after the remaining invasion force landed, the enemy forces in the town refused to surrender. After a few more hours of fighting, the town was officially declared secure. The following morning, Tecna, Nebula, Will, and Brick led the men out of town and up north. After liberating several more settlements along the way, they were just a few miles away from the town they were supposed to meet the rebels. "Are we there yet?" Nebula asked for the millionth time as they walked with the Truck, Juggernaut Tank, and Steam Cannon Tank convoy "If you ask one more time," said Tecna "I'm going to have you demoted." "By the way, where's that 'walking fortress' we brought with us?" Will asked "The Land Leviathan? It's at the back of the convoy since it moves so slowly." said Tecna "General! I see the town." said Brick "Excellent. Don't get relaxed, I don't expect it to be unoccupied." there was a thud in the distance "What was that?" Will asked "ARTILLERY FIRE!" Tecna yelled pushing Nebula and Will to the ground and the shell landed just feet from them "Return fire! Get those Juggernauts, Steam Cannons, and Doge Cannons up here in a line! Get those Clockwork Snipers and Doge Walkers up here as well." Within seconds of her order, all friendly artillery was set and firing in direction of the enemy. Just a few minutes after the fighting started, Tecna was informed of good news by a young Communications Officer. "General. I just intercepted a radio message." said Private Toto over the sound of artillery shells landing and being shot "Enemy?" Tecna asked "No. The Rebels. They're less than a mile from where we are." Toto responded "Commander Brick. The Rebels are nearby. Pop friendly flare so they can come and help." Tecna ordered Half a mile to the east, the Rebels were marching towards the rendezvous when they took notice of the fighting between the Avalars and the Allies. "General!" "What is it Captain Leo?" General Iris asked "I hear artillery shells. And look there." said Leo as he pointed out the blue flare in the distance "That's an Hogwarts Identification Flare." said Iris "Our allies are less than a mile away." "I see enemy artillery shooting in their direction." said Memox "And their firing back. They must be under attack." "Order our forces in their direction." Iris ordered as she took out her phone to call Tecna "Tecna? Tecna can you here me?" she asked over the phone "Loud and clear." Tecna answered "We saw the flare and we're changing course to aid you." "That's good. Because from my point of view, this isn't going well." Tecna was right. Six Juggernauts, 4 Steam Cannons, and many Mianan Clockwork devices were destroyed. 50 men were dead, and many more were wounded. Just as fast as they were being slaughtered, more and more of the main body came up as quickly. By the time the Rebels got close enough to attack them with their own weapons, 1/10 of the whole invasion force was destroyed. "General. Artillery that's not our own is shelling the enemy." said Brick as enemy firing ceased "It must be the Rebels." said Tecna "And with the enemy no longer firing, we can now advance. EVERYBODY FORWARD!" Capital Plan! Both the Allies and the Rebels entered the city through separate entry points. Due to the enemy falling back, neither encountered resistance until they reached the City Center where the enemy HQ, City Hall, was located. After a large assault, City Hall was in Allied hands and the town was surrendered by the enemy leader. With half the Avalars and Loyalists captured, and the remainder in full retreat from the city, the Tecna, Iris, and their subordinates, met in City Hall to plan the joint assault on the capital, Titania. "Iris! Tecna!" the two Generals exclaimed in an embrace upon meeting in the governors office in City Hall. "It's great to see you." said Iris "It's great to see you too." said Tecna "Your subordinates I imagine. Memox, it's been to long." "Indeed it has Your Highness." Memox responded shaking Tecna's hand. "Memox is my army's Lieutenant General. The man next to him is Captain Leo." said Iris "The android next to him is Major Rondon. And your subordinates, let me guess. Major Nebula?" "That's correct." said Nebula "I come from Earth. Tir Nan Og to be exact. I was the Queen Regent for a brief time, but due to the demands of battle, I returned the throne to Morgana." "You also led the Air Raid of Obsidian as I recall." said Rondon "That's also correct. I lost a few good men that day." "The younger girl with the reddish hair is Colonel Will Vandom." said Tecna "She's also from Earth, and she's one of the 5 Guardians of Kandrakar, as well as a member of the HALC." "Speaking of which, what is the council planning on doing after this battle?" Iris asked "I'll let you know when we make a decision." said Will "The man behind her," Tecna continued "Is Commander Brick. One of my most trusted men. And behind him is one of my Communications Officers, Private Toto. He's low rank, but I trust him. In fact, he's the one who let us know you were so near during the battle on the outskirts." "Then I must recommend him for a promotion." said Iris "I'll think about it. Now down to brass tasks. We need to decide how we're going to take Titania." "Agreed." Iris took out a large holographic map of the capital "I'll say now, my spies have reported that the capital is well defended. But, it's mainly focused against a southern attack. The northern areas aren't as well protected, but not enough to say they can't put up resistance. See what I'm getting at?" "I do. You and I will take the main bulk of our two armies and flank around to the rear. While were doing that, a smaller portion of our joint forces will do what they expect us to do, they'll attack them head on, keeping them distracted while we take them from behind." "Classic!" said Nebula "This is a old Earth strategy." "General Howe outflanked Washington with this move twice during the American Revolution." said Will "May I ask what you two are talking about?" Iris asked "If you don't know, never mind." Will and Nebula said in sync "And since the Avalars, and your father, aren't that smart, this might just work." said Nebula "Good, 'cause you and Brick leading the distraction attack." said Tecna "What!?" "You heard me. And Toto." "Yes?" Toto asked "The Sergeant Major commanding your regiment was killed in the battle earlier. Can you take on more responsibility while continuing you duty as a Communicator and Code Talker?" "Yes ma'am! Even if it cost me my life." "Just what I wanted to hear. Congratulations, you just made Sergeant Major. And you will be joining Brick and Nebula in the forward assault on the capital." "Took my advice did you?" said Iris "I did. Now for what to do for the battle inside the main city." Final Battle, Day 1: First assault Later that night, the lead officers got word from another Rebel General that the last of the major enemy battalions had surrendered, leaving the capital the only enemy stronghold remaining. The following morning, the joint forces broke into their assigned engagement unites and made their way to the capital. Most of the tanks and artillery were making the forward assault starting with a large barrage of fire then followed by and infantry assault, while the main army flanked around to the less defended rear via the east. A large rebel army was also taking the city from the northwest, and was to join the main allied force upon entering the city. On the outskirts of the city where the distraction force had assembled: "Our infantry forces are dug in in front of us for now, and all our artillery is in place. " Commander Brick reported "Once the order is given to cease to barrage, we'll have them advance into the city. Rondon also reports that the allied army is also on schedule." "Excellent." said Nebula "Tecna has also reported that the main bulk of the main force is also on schedule. We just need her order to begin the operation. I just hope she gives it before they're spotted." "Major!" Toto said as he ran over to Nebula "I just received the Generals order. Begin the attack." "Commence the barrage." Nebula ordered "OPEN FIRE!" Brick yelled to the tank and artillery, then all that could be heard was the sound of tanks, cannons, and rockets firing Meanwhile, as the frontal attack commenced, Tecna, Iris, and their forces continued to the down the road to the city to the point where they would enter with, hopefully, little opposition. "Sound like they started the attack." said Iris, hearing the artillery in the distance "Come on everybody." said Tenca "We're almost there." "I see the entrance." said an officer riding on a slow moving truck while looking through binoculars "And just like we hoped, it's unguarded" "Don't get relaxed yet." said Tecna "I expect we will encounter Resistance shortly. Be on guard at all times." "Yes General." "I just received word from General Nexter." said Iris, turning off a communicator "They've entered the city through their point." "Excellent. Alright men, dismount and double-quick. The final battle for this planet begins now." Tecna ordered. Meanwhile, back at the southern end: "Major." Toto called to Nebula over the roar of the artillery fire. "I just received the generals next order. Cease fire, and advance to the city." "Roger that. Cease fire, cease fire!" Nebula ordered and the shelling stopped in a minute. "This is it. All advance!" The main force started moving on order just as Nebula got a call from Major General Timmy "Yes Major General?" "I see that you're advancing into the city on all sides." said Timmy "Just to be safe, we're providing you with air support. Fighters and Air-Destroyers are en-route to take control of the air." "Roger that, Nebula out." Nebula answered then turned off her communicator "This is it Commander." As Timmy provided air support, fighting raged throughout the city. Within two hours of the battles execution, the allies had captured 1/3 of the city. When they had secured a prison, which they were going to use has a temporary HQ, they found Tecna's mother as one of the inmates, owe to the fact that she had refused to follow through with her husbands plans. By nightfall, battle had temporarily ceased and 2/4 of the city had been secured. "What a day." Tecna said in the HQ later that night. "What are the losses?" Nebula asked "Numbers reported from Nexters forces, combined with our own, place the total at 557 dead, 358 more wounded, and at least 90 MIA." said Iris and Nebula sighed "What?" "Toto was killed as well." Nebula answered "I was getting fond of that man." "Leo was killed too. And I won't deny, I was fond of him." "We can't lose ourselves to despair." said Tecna "The enemy won't wait for us to get ready for the the fighting tomorrow. We need to stay alert and prepare for battle at first light. Because tomorrow, we're taking the Royal Palace, and my father along with it." "Yes ma'am! Understood!" Iris and Nebula said in sync. Final Battle, Day 2: Taking the Palace Early the following morning, everyone got in place and prepared for the next assault, allied or enemy. "What's the status Will?" Tecna asked as she arrived at Wills lookout post the following morning. "Things are still quiet for now. We're gearing up an assault." Will responded "Good. Spread word to the rest of the officers, we're taking the Royal Palace 'today'." "General!" said Brick as he ran over them "I just received word from General Nexter, the enemy is engaging his forces. He's advising us to start moving as well." "Tell the men to get ready." Tecna ordered "The Royal Palace is ten blocks away, and it needs to be in our hands by nightfall." "Yes General" said Brick as he went off to fulfill his order "Wilhelmina, I already sent Nebula back to her men with another commander. Go tell Iris to meet me at the front. She and I are going to personally lead the march to the Palace." "Yes General." Will responded as she went off. "General, look out!" said a soldier that pushed Tecna to the ground and out of the way of an enemy sniper. Tecna retaliated by sending a Mega Watt back at the sniper, taking it out. "These guys will resort to anything." Tecna said to herself "Thank you Private." "Anytime ma'am." said the soldier Tecna went to "the front" as quickly as she could. Once she, Iris and their battalion were present, they proceeded to advance to the Palace, while Will and Nebula took out enemy resistance in another part of the city. After six hours of intense fighting, Tecna, and Iris's battalion was outside the palace front entrance. "After six hours, we're finally here." said Iris as she fired laser blaster shots at the enemy guarding the front entrance. "My scouts reported that it was well defended but this is ridiculous." "Don't give in." said Tecna as she kept herself defended with her shield, and sent magic shots at the enemy "We need to take the entrance, and then proceed inside." "General!" said Brick as he was firing at the enemy "A communications officer just reported, Nexter has broken through the enemy lines and is on his way with reenforce... Argh!" he was shot by enemy fire. "Commander!" "Its alright, just a shoulder wound" And her continued firing at the Avalar/Loyalists resistance. "Tecna! There's Nexter!" said Iris a few minutes later over the roar of the fighting. A minute later, enemy forces retreated into the insides of the Palace. With the fighting temporarily over, General Nexter, a human General, greeted them. "General Tecna, High General Iris." Nexter said with a salute "General Nexter." Tecna said with a return salute "Pleasure to finally meet you." "Same here, but we're gonna have to save the getting to know part for after we take the Palace. I have the rest my battalion at another entrance under the command of another officer, and they should be entering the Palace as we speak." "Excellent!" said Tecna "We should start getting in there as well. Get your men and machines together and lets go." Inside, the enemy had barricaded themselves and were prepared to fight once more. Nexter threw a grenade through the doors, and eliminated the enemy resistance. They then proceeded through the Palace and towards the Kings study, while ridding the palace of any enemy resistance they encountered. After an hour of indoor fighting, the group had finally reached the kings office near the top floor, and Tecna had a small 4-man team go to the top spire to replace the flag with the Alliance Flag. "It's over father!" Tecna proclaimed as she, Iris, Nexter and several of their followers barged into the room. "It hasn't begun." said Tecna's Father as he transformed into Duman of the Black Circle "Duman!? Where's my father?" "In a prison in a faraway realm." said Duman "He became suspicious of our plans for this planet, so he decided to withdraw from the Empire. Naturally, we couldn't allow this, so we removed him and Baltor had me take his place. Really princess, do really think that your father would have done all these things to his own people willingly? Even you must know what kind of a man he is. Ha hah aha!" He vanished into the mist the Black Circle always used to escape "He's gone!" Iris exclaimed "Father, forgive me." Tecna said as she fell to her knees and broke down into tears. Final Proclamation Less than a day after the capture of the Royal Palace, and the unveiling of the truth, all remaining enemy forces on Zenith surrendered, ending the Battle of Zenith and the civil war. The following day, Tecna prepared to make an announcement involving the future of the kingdom for the remainder of the war. "You sure about this?" Iris asked as they walked to the announcement balcony in formal dresses "I don't think I'm worthy for a role like this." "We don't have any other options." Tecna responded "Due to the demands of battle, I can't stay here, therefore you're the most logical choice." "If you say so." "Hey you two." said Timmy up ahead with Will, Nebula, and Memox. "Timmy!" Tecna said as she ran to him, this was there first face to face meeting since the battle began "I've missed you so." "As have I. You did it, you freed your home-world." "I couldn't have done it without everyone." "We heard about your father." said Will "Rest assured, we will do everything we can to find him. Also, you've been promoted to the rank of High General." "Thank you. I'm honored. By the way, how's Brick?" "Someone mention me? said Brick behind them with his left arm in a sling "It's good to see that you're OK." said Tecna "I'll be out of battle for a while, but I can still fight." "In the meantime," said Memox "it's time for you to assume the throne." "Quite the contrary." said Tecna "I'm not becoming Queen just yet." "But then who..." Nebula started "I offered to return it to mother, but she refused. Therefore... well, you'll see." They then stepped out onto the balcony for Tecna to make her announcement to the large crowd that had gathered. "People of Zenith, we are free!" applause "While this battle is over, and reconstruction begins, the war continues. The Avalar Empire still seeks to rid the Magic Dimension of its freedom, therefore the fight goes on. Due to the demands of this fight, I will not be assuming the throne of Zenith yet." murmuring "Instead, until the war ends, I am appointing a Regent to rule in my place until I can assume the role of Queen when the war ends. Her name, is Iris!" there was applause, and Iris came forth at the sound of her name, and Tecna placed the Queens Crown on her head. "Lead our people until I can." Tecna told Iris "I won't fail you." Iris responded "I have faith in you" A few hours later, Tecna, Will, Nebula, Timmy and Brick, left the planet and returned to Magix. End of Tecna's story. Musa: The Battle of Magix Recent defeats! One year after the war began, the Hogwarts Alliance has begun to lose, badly. After losing Sparks, Eraklyon, Solaria, and Tides to the Avalars, the enemy has now invaded Magix. With Red Fountain destroyed, and Cloud Tower under Avalar control as HQ, Alfea remains the only Alliance stronghold, while Magix City and the Adquistes remain under seige. In the midsts of the fight for Magix, Musa has taken personal charge of the remaining Allied forces in Magix, desperate to drive the Avalars out of the ruined city. Desperate push Bloom and Roxy: The Battle of Gardenia Long feared battle! After managing to invade Magix, the Avalars have managed to invade Earth. Caught off guard by the sudden invasion of strange beings, many smaller nations have fallen into enemy control while governments and military's struggled to get into battle positions, causing several ongoing military conflicts to be put on temporary hold. With the Avalars landing all over the once neutral world, Bloom and Roxy return home to aide their people. With 1/3 of the world under Avalar Imperial control, Bloom and Roxy make a stand in their hometown of Gardenia, while a majority of the Earth Fairies, and other forces, aide the Earth Governments elsewhere. Fighting in the streets Battle of Triad Prime: Protect the Code Victory in sight. During the failed Avalar invasions of Magix and Earth, Allied Command developed a special code that allowed them to coordinate troops secretly, even if orders were intercepted. Based of the idea from Earths Second World War, the code is based on the language of Japan, and was crucial to alliance victories in retaking Sparks, Solaria, and Eraklyon. Now, with Earth finally officially involved in the conflict, many brave Japanese souls have come forth to use the new code. And it's going to prove vital, in an upcoming battle. A Mission Two Japanese Privates just completed their Code-talker 101 with some other recruits, and have just arrived at the Alfea school where they were to meet their new bodyguards for the field. "So this is Alfea." said Private Rin Eba "They called it a castle, but this isn't really what I pictured." "Don't get used to it." said her partner, Private Junichi Tsukune "We may have only just finished our training, but I expect them to send us to battle within a few days. (sigh) How did I let you talk me into this? Your sister wasn't to keen on letting you come either." "Well I joined because it was the right thing to do. I might also find myself a man here, and have a thrill on the battlefield." "Maybe. But really Rin-chan, is it really worth it?" "For retaining a free world for us to live in, it really is." Rin responded Following a disastrous defeat at Tides, Corporals Spencer of Red Fountain, and Amaryl of Alfea, returned to Magix for rest and recuperation from injuries they received in the fight, but were eager to go back ASAP. And they were about to get their chance. Outside General Stella's office: "The General will see you now." said the secretary "What do you think this could be about?" Spencer asked Amaryl "We're about to find out." Amaryl responded They walked into the office. "Corporals Spencer and Amaryl reporting." said Amaryl "At ease you two." Stella said and they relaxed "Reports I read show that you made a heck of a stand on that little island on Tides." "Thank you ma'am" said Spencer "But you two are prepared to jump right back into it?" "Yes ma'am. Very much so." said Amaryl "Tell me. Run into any Japs or Nips on Tides? "Ma'am?" "Jap is short for Japanese. And Nip, short for Nipponese, is a slang term for Japanese. Before we drove the Avalars off of Earth and Magix, the enemy had pretty much busted every single code we threw at them. You and your men on Tides were lost to a code that the enemy had already broken. Allied Command has developed a new code based on the Japanese language, and its had quite an impact in the last several battles." "Where are you going with this?" said Amaryl "Orders to ship out for an upcoming battle we've been planning for weeks are coming through soon, and I'm going to be leading the first assault. I want you two to pair with a couple of them. Keep them alive so that they can do their jobs." "With all due respect, I believe Amaryl and I serve the Alliance better taking down the enemy, not babysitting some Earthling." said Spencer "Corporal, I assure you, we didn't pick your names out of a hat. We need good soldiers. You see this?" she showed them a picture of a dead Japanese man "This was a Japanese volunteer, or it was. Tortured to death by Avalar intelligence trying to bust our code. The enemy would like nothing more then to capture a live one. But he couldn't have helped them even if he wanted to." "Why's that?" "He's a Jap, but he wasn't a code-talker. Code's based off their language, but its still a code. Now, what I'm about to tell you two, cannot leave this room. Under no circumstances, are you to allow your code-talkers, to fall into enemy hands. Protect the code at all costs." "Understood ma'am!" Spencer and Amaryl said in sync "Congratulations, you both just made Sergeant." Meeting, and getting to know "Any idea who our partners are gonna be?" Junichi asked as he and Rin sat waiting in the Alfea quad "Not a clue." Rin answered "I don't recognize anybody here. I honestly thought there would be more code-talkers here than us. But where the heck are they?! We've been waiting here an hour!" "Don't get that attitude! Even they have to make final arrangements with higher up officers." "That doesn't stop me from getting impatient Junichi-kun." "Geez Rin-chan. With that kind of attitude, you'll never get promoted." "Hey you two!" Amaryl called over to them as she and Spencer walked up to them. "You the Nipponese we're pairing up with?" "It's Japanese. And yes we are." Rin answered in a irritated voice "Privates Junichi Tsukune and Rin Eba, reporting for duty sir and ma'am." said Junichi, and he and Rin saluted them and Spencer and Amaryl saluted back "Welcome to Magix you two." said Amaryl "I'm Sergeant Amaryl. Rin you're with me, Junichi you're with Sergeant Spencer here." "Nice to meet you both." said Spencer shaking Rin's and Junichi's hands "Are you two a couple." "We are not!" said Rin "Rin-chan!" Junichi said in a fierce tone "(sigh) Same as always. You must never talk that way to your superiors." "Though Spencer kinda deserved it." said Amaryl "Now that that's over with, I have to ask the two of you, what are you doing here?" "We were waiting for you." said Junichi "Not what I meant." "You mean what are we doing in these uniforms." said Rin "Sergeant, with Earth now involved, this is our war too. We're fighting for our planet, for our country." "I understand your planet. Not so sure about your country." said Spencer "Come on, we're code-talkers." said Rin "It takes us 2 minutes to do what used to take half an hour for you guys." "Remind me to time you when you got bullets and magic-bolts flying over your heads." said Amaryl "Spencer and I have been in six engagements, and I can tell you they were brutal. How many have you been in?" "Unless you count taking part in an 'occupation resistance group' during the Battle of Japan, we haven't seen any combat." said Junichi "Great. A couple of veterans like us getting stuck with a couple of inexperienced rookies." said Amaryl Mission Briefing An entire week passed after the four met. Now they, and many more soldiers, were called in for a pre-battle briefing. "Alright men, and women." said Stella in the briefing room "Orders, 'finally' came through. We ship out with the Yamamoto Fleet, the Mianan Army, and the Fallen Army, tomorrow." this was met with a minutes applause "We're going to open what's being known as the Triad System Campaign. Our destination is Triad Prime. The purpose of this campaign, is to open a supply route between the Alliance Core Systems, and the Kandrakar Systems. And we're going in first. We're going to be the eyes and the ears. Speaking of which, we have a couple of new Japanese code-talkers, Private Rin Eba and Private Junichi Tsukune, who's tails will covered by Sergeants Amaryl and Spencer. Now the Triad System was Avalar territory to begin with, but it is crucial to our effort. We are going to take these three planets from them, because our allies in Kandrakar, are unable to hold out for very much longer. The short thoroughfare we've been using using magic-points on Earth is too slow, and this new route will allow our flow of soldiers and supplies back and forth to go faster, turning he tide of this war in our favor. Any questions?" pause "Very well. As I said, we leave tomorrow. Say your goodbys, and get some rest. We leave bright and early. Dismissed." "As I said, don't get used to this place." said Junichi to Rin as they filed out with everyone else. "I understand this will be your first battle for the two of you." said Amaryl "I hope you're ready." Later: Later that evening, the four attended a pre-battle party to celebrate finally going into battle. From the halls of Alfea, '' ''to the lands of the Ohmese, We will fight this dimension's battles, on land, in the sky, in space, and on the seas. First we fight for peace and freedom, and to keep our honor clean, we are proud to claim the title, of the Alliance Grand Army. "Of all the ways to celebrate, this is one of the most fun." said Rin "Ditto that." said Amaryl as two more code-talkers came over to join them "And you two are?" "I'm Private Yasunobu Hattori and this is Private Miki Hashiba." said Yasunobu "I was wondering when We would meet other code-talkers." said Rin "These are our Sergeants, Amaryl and Spencer. They're gonna be watching out butts out in the field." "Speaking of which, you guys wanna join us at the beach tomorrow?" Miki asked, Rin and Junichi didn't answer "You're not gonna be here tomorrow, are you?" "The four of us are shipping out with the Mianan and Fallen Armies bright and early in the morning." said Spencer "What of you two?" "We've received our Sergeants, but no orders to ship out yet." said Yasunobu "That just gives me more time to warm up to the Fairies. (Hmm) A fairy-human hybrid, is such a thing possible?" "(SMACK) You pervert!" Miki yelled after smacking him "You enlist in the Alliance Armed Forces, yet you still don't gain any manners." "Anyway, why don't you sit down and have a drink with us before we part." said Junichi "Alright, but nothing alcoholic." said Miki "Bartender, six glasses of juice please." said Amaryl After receiving their drinks they raised their glasses and toasted "To War". Landing coming soon.... Defending a Position: Battle of Eragons moon Desperate times! As the third year of the Magical War begins, conflict escalates on all fronts. Many are lost as fast as they are recruited. Regulars and volunteers alike pull out astonishing victories, from small skirmishes, to full scale engagements. Unfortunately, due to the relentless demands of battle, many are forced to join the struggle before their intensive training has been completed. A few young graduates from the Alin Kingdom on Aio and a few Arctic Fairies, manning an Ice Tower Listening Post on Planet Eragon's Moon, are all that stand between the Alliance and invasion of Eragon, or other nearby realms. Quiet times "This is the deck officer reporting." said an Arctic Fairy named Mellow "Nothing going on, as usual." Inside the base: "Yes!" said another Arctic Fairy named Jackie as she won an arm wrestle with a male Alin soldier named Karli "Alright, who's next? Yale?" "Shouldn't we be checking the situation outside Jackie?" Another Alin soldier named Carnor asked "Sure, lets take a look." she turned on the monitor "Well... Wadda ya know. All clear. Just like the last five times we checked." "Personally, I like that it's so quiet up here. I can catch up on these manuals." "Carnor, what's wrong with you? We should be out on the front lines blasting Avalars." "Leave him alone." said an Arctic Fairy named Ceila "They kept him ion the academy too long." some people laughed at this "Some of you may not realize it yet," said Jackie "but we landed on the most boring post, in the Mid-Rim." "And one of the most important." said the Sergeant that just turned up "Attention! Sergeant on deck!" said Ceila "At ease. Even though you're all new here, I shouldn't have to remind you that this outpost is key to this sector. The Avalars get past this station, they can surprise attack Eragon, or nearby Zenith or Sparks. Which would give them another shot at Magix. There are some officers on the way, so I want everything squared away for inspection. Understood?" "Sir, yes sir!" everyone answered Meanwhile, a sector away, the Yamamoto Fleet, led my Admiral Julie Yamamoto, was stationed near Sparks to respond to the calls of the listening post. "Still here you two?" said Julie when she found General Gwen Tennyson and General Musa in the War Room "When was the last time you two slept?" "We'll sleep after we find Admiral Icy." Gwen responded rubbing her eyes "Alliance intelligence spotted her fleet in the Whisperia sector," said Musa "but that was weeks ago." "Since then, she vanished." said Gwen "Well, unlike the two of you, maybe he's getting some much needed rest." said Julie "But maybe rest is what both sides need." "After three years of armed conflict, that wouldn't surprise me." said Musa Things get loud coming soon.... Category:Fanon Stories Category:Magical War Category:Fanfiction Category:SkyGuy